Fantasy
by Hyucchi
Summary: Karena Kaz tak sengaja berbicara ingin berpetualang ke negeri dongeng di planet misterius bernama Laquier, jadilah ia terjebak dalam sebuah permainan. Dia harus bisa menamatkan cerita dongeng dimana ia terdampar sekarang. Dan kembali tidaknya Shiro yang menjadi taruhannya. KazxShiro. Basic on Fairy Tale. Chapter 2 update. Read and review, please?
1. The Fantasy Is Begin!

Dongeng memang cerita yang manis,

Dan suatu hari Kaz menginginkannya,

Menginginkan dunia dongeng yang penuh dengan fantasi dan keajaiban,

* * *

.

.

.

**Fantasy**

**M**ade By © Hyucchi.

**D**isclaimer: **Scan2Go** bukan punya kami, enelan! Kami hanya meminjam karakter untuk cerita ini. Oke?

**P**air: Kazuya x Shiro.

**G**enre(s): Romance, Fantasy, Superanatural, Adventure, and etc.

**R**ate: **T**

**WARNING**(_s_):  
Semi-Canon, (kemungkinan besar) OOC, OC (hanya peran pembantu dan tidak akan di_ship_ dengan karakter asli, santai saja, haha), pendeskripsian dengan bahasa amatiran, Shounen-Ai, Boy x Boy, seme!Kaz, Misstypo bertebaran seperti makanan ikan, DE EL EL.

.

.

**DON'T LIKE? JUST LEAVE.**

**Don't Like? Still stay here? Aw, just go die! :p**

.

.

_Enjoy~_

.

.

* * *

"Ugh..."

Seorang pemuda berambut biru tua tampak mengerang kecil di tempatnya terbaring. Sekujur tubuhnya terasa ngilu, walau tidak seberapa sakit sebetulnya. Setidaknya anak bernama Kazuya Gordon itu masih bisa menggerakan tubuhnya setelah ia mendapat kesadarannya kembali.

Kedua mata Kaz terbuka perlahan karena sinar matahari langsung menyerang retina matanya yang tadi terus terlelap.

"Dimana ini..." erangnya sembari menutup sebagian dari pandangannya dengan punggung tangannya yang lembut. Eh,

―tunggu dulu. Kaz merasa asing dengan besi pelindung yang menyelimuti punggung tangannya itu.

_Cit cit cit..._

Suara burung berkicau tampak melengkapi suasana rindang tempat dimana Kaz sedang berbaring. Eh? Rindang? Kaz pun mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekelilingnya. Dimana ini? Ia tidak mengingat pernah pergi ke tengah-tengah hutan yang rindang seperti ini.

"Aw! Sa-Sakit! Sakit!" rintihnya begitu punggungnya terasa ngilu saat Kaz mengubah posisi baringnya menjadi duduk secara paksa. Sekarang Kaz pun menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya sendiri dan menatap ke sekeliling dengan tatapan bodohnya yang indah.

"Kenapa aku bisa disini? Dimana ini? Aku tidak tahu!" teriak Kaz pada dirinya sendiri frustasi. Sampai burung-burung yang tadi bertengger di dahan pohon langsung terbang ketakutan.

"Oh, ya! Fionaa! Diegoo! Myroon! Shiroo! Kaliaan dimanaa!?" teriak Kaz lagi berharap mendapatkan jawaban. Tapi ternyata harapannya tak semuluk itu. yang ada hanya suara gesekan angin dengan dedaunan yang sahut menyahut. Kaz kembali menatap ke arah dirinya mengingat kalau―

"A-Apa!? Pa-pakaian macam apa ini!?"

―pakaiannya berubah drastis. Rompi birunya, kaos merahnya, semuanya lenyap seakan ditelan angin. Baju yang dipakainya sekarang memiliki tekstur keras, sepertinya terbuat dari besi. Namun ada banyak ukiran-ukiran_ classic_ berkelas yang sedikit memukau. Dari baju, celana, bahkan sarung tangannya pun berbahan sama.

"Argh! Demi koala sinting, siapa yang mengganti bajuku dengan pakaian aneh seperti ini!? Dasar mesum! Awas kalau ketemu, kulindas dia dengan mobil balapku!"

Oke, Kaz mulai stress rupanya. Sampai memaki-maki sendirian yang bahkan tidak akan ada yang membalas.

**BRUAGH!**

"AAARGH!" Kaz berteriak sekencang mungkin begitu dirasakannya seseorang menghajar belakang kepalanya, sampai Kaz sendiri terpelanting halus. Ya, kondisi seorang Kazuya Gordon sungguh memperihatinkan, sudah tadi stress sendiri, sekarang dihajar pula.

"_Sembarangan, padahal aku sudah mengabulkan keinginanmu lalu ini yang kudapat? Omelan seperti orang sinting yang hina itu!?_"

Kaz mengelus pelan sembari melirik ke arah belakangnya. Ia yakin suara yang menyerupai wanita itu adalah suara orang yang memukulnya tadi. Dan kedua iris _amber_-nya langsung terbelalak begitu melihat sesosok familiar baginya. _'Sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya...'_ pikir pemuda bersurai _deep-blue_ itu masih mengelus kepalanya yang sakit dan menatap wanita di depannya dengan heran.

"Huuh, siapa kau?" tanya Kaz ketus, masih tidak terima karena sosok di depannya itulah yang membuat rasa ngilu di kepalanya ini.

"_Tega sekali, sudah menghina pemberianku, sekarang kau melupakanku!? Dasar Anak Bejat! Tidak tahu diri!_"

Kaz langsung _jawdrop_ begitu sekarang ia dikatai bejat. Apes sekali sih nasibnya, umpat Kaz dalam hatinya dongkol. Wanita beriris _emerald_, berambut _soft-green_ panjang, juga memakai baju terusan putih itu menghela nafas.

"Apa maksudmu bejat, hah!?" sergah Kaz yang mulai emosi. Ia sudah stress karena begitu terbangun, ia tidak ingat apa-apa, teman-temannya lenyap, lalu pakaian anehnya ini, Kaz sudah stress karenanya!

"_Ya itu kau, Anak Bejat! Tidak ingatkah kau beberapa jam yang lalu kau bilang ingin ke negeri dongeng, hah!? Kau tidak ingat!?_"

"Ha-Hah!?" sekarang Kaz yang menganga mulutnya.

'_Beberapa jam yang lalu...? Aku bilang... ingin ke negeri dongeng?'_

* * *

―.:: Flashback ::.―

"Kaz, apa kau yakin kita mendarat di tempat yang benar?" tanya sesosok gadis manis dengan pakaian dominan merah muda, sebut saja dia Fiona. Salah satu teman satu tim dengan Kaz Gordon. Gadis itu sesekali menengok kesana-kemari dengan raut wajah cemas, diikuti tupai imut peliharaannya yang selalu mengikutinya kemanapun Fiona pergi.

"Ya, tentu saja aku yakin! Tempat ini betul-betul menarik dibanding planet lainnya yang kita kunjungi bukan?" jawab Kaz dengan wajah semangatnya masih berjalan di depan memimpin teman kelompok lainnya.

Seperti biasa, mereka akan terus berkelana ke planet satu dan planet lainnya untuk mencari pengalaman dan balapan disana. Tapi kali ini, Planet bernama _Laquier_ yang sekarang mereka singgahi, terlihat penuh misteri. Begitu mereka mendarat, sejauh mata memandang hanya ada tumbuhan-tumbuhan pencakar langit. Banyak sekali jumlah jenis tanaman disana, Fiona berani taruhan kalau jumlahnya mencapai seribuan lebih.

"Kaz, aku tidak yakin kita bisa berbalapan di tempat yang padat tumbuhan seperti ini. Bahkan kita tidak menemukan alien atau manusia lain sejak sejam yang lalu kita kemari, 'kan?" sambung Myron menatap ke sekelilingnya dengan tidak yakin. Benar saja, bahkan untuk berjalan itu sulit, mereka seperti tersesat di hutan lebat yang tiada akhirnya.

"Iya, bahkan kalau balapan pun yang ada malah menabrak pohon," sahut Diego menggaruk-garuk perutnya yang besar. Ia merasa lapar, tentu saja. Mereka semua sudah berjalan mencari tempat peristirahatan atau sejenisnya selama sejam, tapi tidak satupun mereka temui. Bahkan menemui alien saja tidak.

"Aish, kalian jangan mengeluh saja! Pasti sebentar lagi sampai, ya 'kan?" Kaz pun melirik ke arah robot putih yang selalu mengikutinya kemanapun ia pergi.

"O-Oh, iya tentu saja, Kaz! Jangan khawatir!" sahut si robot putih lalu mereka kembali berjalan. Jangan lupakan Shiro Sutherland yang tadi hanya diam di belakang mereka berempat. Ya, seperti biasa, pemuda ini lebih banyak bertindak daripada berbicara. Disaat seperti ini pun dia tetap tenang dan mengikuti saja.

―.:.―.:.―

"Huwaaa, aku lapaaar! Kapan, sih, kita akan sampaai!?" teriak Diego sembari mengangkat kedua tangannya ke langit luas. Lainnya hanya_ sweatdrop_ melihat_ teammate_ mereka yang badannya paling besar itu.

"Sa-Sabarlah, Diego..." ujar Myron mengada kedua tangannya berusaha menenangkan Diego dari rasa laparnya. Myron tahu, tidak hanya Diego disini yang lapar, tapi lainnya juga. Juga kelelahan. Ini sudah dua jam lebih mereka berjalan di tengah teriknya matahari dan padatnya tumbuhan-tumbuhan yang tiada akhirnya. Kaz menghela nafas dan menyekah keringat yang mengalir dari keningnya.

"Teman-teman, kita istirahat dulu, ya? Jujur, aku juga lelah sekali," akhirnya Kaz memberi komando untuk beristirahat membuat Fiona, Diego, dan Myron duduk bersamaan dan menghela nafas lelah.

"Aku harap kita tidak tersesat, Kaz. Kalau tahu begini, lebih baik kita pergi ke planet lain," keluh si gadis berambut_ oranye_ terang sembari merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa letih setelah berjalan selama dua jam tanpa hasil. Myron mengangguk setuju.

"Huuh, aku 'kan juga tidak tahu kalau planet ini sebegini anehnya, padahal beragam pepohonan disini lumayan," sahut Kaz yang juga menyusul teman-temannya untuk duduk dan merenggangkan otot-ototnya. Tapi iris _amber_ Kaz sedikit terkejut melihat salah satu _teammate_-nya yang justru melanjutkan jalannya.

"Heei, Shiro! Kau mau kemana!? Istirahat dulu disini!" seru si rambut _deep-blue_ diikuti kepala ketiga teman lainnya yang langsung menengok ke arah Shiro yang ternyata terus berjalan, menjauhi mereka.

"Shiroo, nanti tersesat, lhoo!" seru Diego memperingatkan. Namun si pirang tak mengindahkannya. Kaz menghela nafas, Shiro memang sulit ditebak dan misterius. Ia pun kembali bangkit berdiri yang padahal tak sampai semenit duduk di tanah.

"Aku akan menyusulnya, kalian berempat tunggu disini, ya!" seru Kaz pada Fiona, Diego, Myron, juga robot putihnya yang sedikit terbengong-bengong melihat sosok Kaz mengejar Shiro.

_**Tap tap tap tap**_

_Grep._

"Hm?" Shiro melirik Kaz dengan tatapan datar khasnya. Dilihatnya nafas Kaz yang tersenggal karena tadi mengejar-ngejar dirinya, meminta Shiro untuk berhenti dan kembali ke tempat peristirahatan mereka.

"Hah, hah, Shiro, ayo kembali! Bisa gawat kalau nanti kau tersesat tahu!" seru Kaz dengan nada emosi bercampur khawatir. Bagaimana pun Shiro tetap_ teammate_-nya yang penting dan Kaz sama sekali tidak mau―

"Aku hanya penasaran dengan planet ini, biarkan aku pergi."

―kehilangannya.

Kaz terlalu menyukai Shiro sampai ia tak mau kehilangan. Karena itu ia khawatir dan kesal karena Shiro tak mau mendengarkannya dan pergi.

"Tidak, cepat kembali―!"

_Pow._

"Hah?!" seru Kaz dan Shiro bersamaan begitu dirasakannya tempat dimana mereka berpijak muncul cahaya. Tidak, tidak hanya di tanah, tapi seluruh tumbuhan tempat mereka berada pun diselubungi cahaya. Kaz sontak kaget dengan perubahan yang mendadak ini langsung menggenggam tangan Shiro bermaksud menjaga anak itu agar tidak terlepas darinya.

Shiro tersentak kecil begitu dirasakannya sebuah pergelangan tangan menggenggam erat tangannya. Itu tangan dari si _deep-blue_. Kenapa Kaz menggenggam tangannya? Tapi Shiro menjadi tak nyaman dengannya,

"Wah―"

Bukan, bukan karena ia tidak suka digenggam. Tapi karena yang menggenggamnya itu adalah Kazuya Gordon. Ketua _**Team JET**_ yang keras kepala dan besar mulut itu. Sejujurnya, ia sudah menyukai pemuda beriris_ amber_ itu sejak lama. Sejak pandangan pertama, sejak mereka bertemu.

"―indahnya," ujar Kaz terkagum-kagum melihat perubahan yang terjadi di tempat mereka berada sekarang. Yaitu tanah tempat mereka berpijak bagaikan permukaan air yang memantulkan bayangan mereka, tanaman-tanaman disana bercahaya, juga beberapa butir cahaya berterbangan disekitar mereka. Entah itu tanda-tanda bahaya atau apa,

"Apa ini?" tanya Shiro dengan suara pelan, terpukau dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Bahkan sudah tak sadar kalau genggaman Kaz di tangannya semakin erat. Keduanya menengada kepalanya ke atas, melihat-lihat suasana ajaib dan tenang ini cukup lama.

Sampai sepasang _amber_ Kaz bertubrukan dengan sepasang _crimson_ Shiro.

"A-Ah, maaf!" seru Kaz tersipu malu mengingat ia masih menggenggam lengan Shiro tadi. Ah, lengan itu begitu lembut, batin Kaz. Ia merasa sangat beruntung bisa menyentuhnya, karena ia tahu kalau tiba-tiba menerjang Shiro dan asal menyentuhnya sama saja cari mati.

Shiro tak menampilkan respon bearti. Ia hanya memegang bekas sentuhan Kaz di pergelangan tangannya tadi dan sedikit tersipu. Sayangnya semburat merah di wajahnya tak terlihat karena pengaruh cahaya-cahaya terang yang mengelilingi mereka sekarang.

"Ke-Kereen!" Kaz kembali beralih pada pemandangan takjub di depan mereka. "Setidaknya aku tidak merasa rugi lagi mendarat di planet ini! Keren sekalii!"

"Aku harus panggil Diego, Myron, dan Fiona supaya mereka juga melihat ini―"

_Grep._

"Eh?" Kaz yang baru saja ingin beranjak dari sana untuk memanggil teman-temannya yang lain pun terhenti saat dirasanya ada sebuah tangan yang memegang bahunya. Kaz menoleh, dan ia langsung terasa tersambar listrik saat tahu itu adalah tangan Shiro, di pundaknya. Belum lagi Shiro menatapnya dengan tatapan senduh yang sulit untuk diartikan.

"N-Ng, apa Shiro?" tanya si _deep-blue_ berusaha untuk menormalkan suaranya. Dan ia berharap kalau tidak ada semburat merah yang terlihat di pipinya. Jarang sekali 'kan Shiro menyentuhnya seperti ini, belum lagi... Belum lagi Shiro adalah orang yang disukainya sejak lama...

Shiro menarik tangannya lagi, ia menoleh ke arah lain. "Bukan apa-apa,"

'_Apa dia tidak ingin aku pergi? Arrgh, kau terlalu kege-eran, Kaz! Mana mungkin Si Dingin Shiro begitu padaku! Ta-Tapi, kenapa tatapannya tadi begitu...'_ pikir Kaz jadi bimbang sekarang. Pergi atau tidak? Memang ia ingin pergi untuk memberitahu temannya yang lain, tapi disisi lain...

Ia merasa tatapan Shiro mengisyaratkannya untuk tidak pergi.

Keduanya tanpa sadar kembali mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling, dimana cahaya-cahaya indah itu masih bertaburan di sekitar mereka dengan indahnya. Suasana kedua hening, sampai-sampai Kaz membuka pembicaraan, masih mengedarkan pandangan dengan tatapan takjub.

"Hah, andai saja kita bisa berpetualang di negeri dongeng seperti ini, pasti rasanya seru!" kemudian Kaz menatap Shiro dengan tatapan semangatnya membuat si pirang _speechless_. "―kau juga berpikir begitu, 'kan!? Ya, 'kan, Shiro!? Kalau kita balapan di negeri dongeng, seperti melawan naga api atau penyihir, lalu arena-nya sebagus ini!" tambahnya masih dengan kilauan senang di iris _amber_-nya.

Shiro terdiam mendengarnya. Kenapa mendadak anak itu berpikir demikian? Ah, sebetulnya Shiro tak terlalu peduli, hanya saja ia sedikit setuju dengan apa yang Kaz ucapkan padanya. Suasana tenang dan ajaib seperti ini sungguh membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya serasa melayang ke alam mimpi...

"Bicara apa kau ini, bukannya tadi kau mau memanggil lainnya kemari?" tanya si _blonde_ dengan ketus, berlainan dengan apa kata hatinya yang sebetulnya ingin Kaz tetap disini. Bersamanya. Berdua dengannya. Kaz mengernyit dahinya kesal, kenapa tanggapannya dipandang bodoh seperti itu? Ah, menyesal Kaz sudah mau menunda kepergiannya hanya untuk berduaan dengan si dingin ini.

"Ck, menyebalkan sekali! Ya, sudah, aku pergi dulu―" Kaz sebetulnya tak rela pergi. Tapi gengsi lebih tinggi daripada apa kata hatinya. Sayangnya, sebelum ia berjalan lima langkah setelah berbalik badan untuk pergi―

_Tring._

"A-Akh! Cahaya apa ini!?" seru Kaz sembari menutup kedua matanya yang tak kuasa menahan silau. Ia tak tahu pasti darimana cahaya itu berasal. Sampai-sampai cahaya itu meredup, Kaz pun kembali membuka kedua matanya dan melihat sesosok perempuan... yang sama sekali tidak dikenalinya...

"_Hohoho, kalian ini sebetulnya saling suka, tapi kenapa tidak jujur begitu, sih?_" Perempuan itu berujar sembari tertawa tipis membuat Shiro dan Kaz terbelalak di tempat mereka berdiri. Dan sekarang perempuan yang Kaz yakin tidak berpijak pada tanah pun menyeringai kecil,

"_...Salam kenal, aku penyihir di planet ini. Namaku Requier. Dan aku akan mengabulkan apapun keinginan dari makhluk hidup yang datang kemari~~_" serunya lagi dengan tawa santai. Kaz semakin tidak mengerti, apa yang diinginkan perempuan berambut _soft-green_ panjang itu dan kenapa dia mendadak muncul di tempat seperti ini.

"Pe-Penyihir?"

Belum sempat Kaz mendapatkan jawabannya. Ia sudah terlebih dahulu merasa pijakannya hilang dan tubuhnya seolah tersedot. Kaz membelalak mata begitu dilihatnya kebawah terdapat pusaran hitam yang sangat besar menyedot tubuhnya―juga Shiro.

"Ti-tidak! A-Apa-apaan ini!? Diegoo! Myroon! Fionaa! Tolong akuu!" seru Kaz mengangkat tangannya berharap bisa menggapai sesuatu dan berhasil. Sontak melihat Shiro yang mulai terperosot jatuh membuat Kaz refleks menggenggam pergelangan tangan si pirang yang terangkat tadi.

_Grep._

"Pegangan padaku, Shiro!" seru Kaz seakan melupakan kesalnya tadi pada si pirang beriris _crimson _merah yang begitu indah. Bagaimana pun juga, rasa sukanya pada Shiro tak akan berubah sekalipun si _crimson_ berkelakuan acuh tak acuh padanya. Ia tidak mau kehilangan Shiro!

"_Aiih, romantisnya. Kalian memang pasangan yang manis~ Tapi sayangnya tidak akan seru kalau kalian langsung bebas disini. Dan bahkan keinginanmu pun belum kukabulkan, hohohohoho~_" gelak tawa penyihir tadi menggelegar, dan Shiro dapat merasakan kalau hisapan pusaran hitam dibawah mereka semakin kuat.

"U-Ukh, bertahanlah, Shiro―"

_Set._

"Ah―!" Kaz membelalak matanya syok begitu tahu-tahu tangannya sudah menggenggam pergelangan tangan Shiro. Iris _amber_nya masih bisa melihat sosok _teammate_-nya yang dengan cepat tersedot di bawah sana. Sedangkan si _blonde_ tak mampu berkata apa-apa sampai seluruh tubuhnya tak terlihat lagi oleh Kaz.

"Ti-Tidak! Shirooo!" Kaz refleks melepas tangannya yang tadi sempat memegang tumpuan. Ia tidak ingin meninggalkan si _blonde_ apapun yang terjadi. ia terlalu menyukainya! Ah, tidak, bahkan ia terlalu mencintainya!

Melihat kedua manusia yang sudah ditelan hidup-hidup oleh pusaran hitam tadi, si penyihir hanya menghela nafas santai.

* * *

―.:: Flashback Off ::.―

"Ya! Kau yang membuatku jadi seperti ini!? Kau yang bejat, Penyihir Sarap! Katakan dimana Shiro!" bentak Kaz yang kini mulai teringat. Dimana ia mendarat di planet serba tumbuhan itu, lalu mereka berjalan dengan hasil nihil selama dua jam, dan sekarang Shiro lepas dari pengawasannya!

"_Apa katamu!? Penyihir sarap!? Kau yang sarap, Bejat! Padahal kau sudah berada di dunia dongeng seperti yang kau minta! Soal pemuda dingin itu, cari saja sendiri! Bukannya kau menyukainya!?_" bentak si penyihir merasa tidak terima. Dan ternyata ia _hot-blooded_ sama seperti Kaz sendiri. Langsung saja si _deep-blue_ memerah wajahnya tahu aib-nya ketahuan.

"Tapi bagaimana caranya aku kembali ke dunia asal-ku!? Huwaa, aku memang ingin tapi tidak seperti ini caranya! Bagaimana kalau Fiona, Diego, dan Myron khawatir pada kami yang tidak kembali!? Lalu rencana kami menjadi pembalap nomor satu gagal total!? Lalu lalu―"

"_Ssst!_" Penyihir itu meletakan telunjuknya di bibir Kaz mengisyaratkan pemuda itu untuk tenang dari stress-nya. Kemudian si penyihir tersenyum misterius penuh makna, yang hanya saja Kaz tak bisa mengartikan betul senyum apa itu.

"_Ingat_," ujarnya. "_Ini dunia dongeng, dunia fantasi. Kau bisa menjalankan cerita di dunia ini seperti yang kau mau, asalkan kau bisa bertindak dengan baik dan benar, semuanya bisa kau kontrol~_"

Kaz memiringkan kepalanya tanda ia tidak mengerti. "_Sekarang kau sudah berada di awal dongeng, Kazuya Gordon~ Kau akan bisa keluar dari sini dan kembali ke dunia nyata kalau kau menamatkan cerita ini~ Kalau kau menamatkan cerita ini dengan happy ending, maka temanmu itu akan kembali ke dunia nyata bersamamu, tapi kalau bad ending, dia akan kubawa~"_

"H-Hah!?" Kaz membelalak matanya. Pertama, tidak mau percaya. Kedua, tidak mau percaya. Dan ketiga, tidak mau percaya. "Kau gila!? Jangan membohongiku, Jelek! Cepat pulangkan akuuuuu!" teriak Kaz dengan suara super duper double triple incredible unforggetable besarnya. Sampai-sampai si penyihir terdiam di tempat tak kuasa menahan besarnya suara Kaz, juga tempat mereka berada tiba-tiba bergetar.

"_Aku tidak jelek! Walau umurku sudah 1000 tahun lebih, tapi aku awet muda, tahu! Huh, masa bodoh! Pokonya aku sudah memberitahumu! Selamat bersenang-senang~"_ lalu penyihir itu menghilang dari hadapan Kaz. Tanpa bekas atau apapun. Si _amber_ eyes hanya bisa terpaku di tempatnya berdiri sekarang. Asing. Tidak dikenal. Juga tidak bisa pulang.

"TIDAAAAAAKKK!"

"Pangeran! Kau-kah itu!?"

"Eh?" Kaz menoleh begitu dilihatnya sesosok manusia dari gelapnya sisi hutan datang menghampirinya. Langsung saja Kaz membulatkan mata melihat siapa itu. "K-Kau―!?"

* * *

―.:.―.:.―

Sesosok alien tampak menggeret-geret pemuda dengan paksa masuk ke dalam sebuah istana megah. Istana yang elit dan _elegant _memang. Yang bahkan ukiran-ukiran _classic _dindingnya pun berbahan dari emas murni. Tentara-tentaranya yang ribuan terus mengawal seluruh penjuru istana pagi dan malam.

"Pangeran, ayo kembali ke istana! Aku bisa repot kalau kau terus keluyuran tanpa pengawasan!" keluh alien itu bersikeras membawa si pangeran untuk kembali masuk. Sebut saja dia Jack. Pengawal setia pangeran tunggal istana ini yang sudah mengabdi selama tiga tahun.

Si pangeran yang bisa dibilang berwajah sempurna itu menggerutu kesal. "Apa kau perlu kubayar selama tiga milyar baru kau akan berpura-pura tak mengawasiku, huh?" cibirnya sombong. Jack menghela nafas. Kenapa kelakuan pangeran yang harus dijaganya ini buruk sekali?

"Tidak bisa, sekalipun kau mengancam akan membunuhku dengan celana dalam banci pun, aku tidak akan melepaskan pengawasanku darimu. Raja bisa membunuhku nanti," sahut Jack tetap tidak berubah pendiriannya. Akhirnya si pangeran yang tadi terus menahan kedua kakinya agar tidak terseret pun menyerah.

"Hah, baiklah, baiklah..."

Jack mengeringai lebar, akhirnya si pangeran itu mau menurut padanya. Setidaknya ia tidak perlu dimaki-maki Raja-nya kalau-kalau tahu anak tunggalnya itu menderita penyakit kanker panci dadakan karena diseret-seret.

"Ingat pangeran, sebentar lagi ulang tahunmu yang keenam-belas, seharusnya kau bisa merubah kelakuanmu. Jangan sering-sering keluyuran keluar, giat-giat belajar karena nanti Yang Mulia akan mewariskan tahtanya padamu," nasehat Jack sementara mereka berjalan berdua menuju kamar pangeran seakan-akan dia adalah orang tua pangeran itu.

"...Aku tak peduli. Jangan sok menasehatiku,"

Jack kembali cemberut, alien yang terkenal sangat pintar itu pun membiarkan pangeran masuk ke kamarnya tanpa sepatah katapun. Setidaknya bunyi _blam_ dari pintu mewah kamar pangeran membuatnya bisa bernafas lega.

'_Ya, di ulang tahunmu yang keenam-belas kau memang akan mewarisi tahta Yang Mulia. Tapi disaat yang bersamaan nyawamu pun dipertaruhkan di umurmu ini, jadi aku harus menjagamu baik-baik...'_ batin Jack bersuara demikian sembari terus menatap pintu kamar pangeran yang berukiran mewah dan istimewa.

"...Jack,"

Jack sontak terkejut begitu mendengar suara orang lain memanggilnya, dan begitu ia menengok ke sumber suara, ia menemukan sesosok _elf_ cantik berambut indigo menghampirinya. "...Apa pangeran sudah kembali ke kamarnya?" tanyanya sopan.

Jack mengangguk canggung. Sejujurnya, selama ia bekerja disini, ia memedam rasa pada _elf _cantik yang dikenal mencintai perhiasan itu. "Iya, baru saja."

Hebina―nama _elf_ itu―menghela nafas lega dan tersenyum manis. "Baguslah kalau begitu, Yang Mulia memanggilmu, Jack. Biar aku yang menyuruh pengawal lain untuk menjaga kamar pangeran," ujarnya dijawab dengan anggukan Jack lagi.

"Baiklah, aku akan segera kesana."

* * *

―.:.―.:.―

_Blugh._

Pangeran tadi menghempaskan tubuhnya di ranjang mewah yang terpajang di kamarnya. Sungguh, ia bosan sekali. Ia menatap kosong ke arah luar balkon yang pintunya terbuka di kamarnya. Pemandangan di luar sana sungguh indah dan menenangkan. Padahal ia masih ingin berlama-lama diluar sana, berjalan bebas tanpa rantai belenggu istana yang terus mengurungnya disini.

Lalu ia merogoh tas kecil yang tadi diikutsertakannya saat berhasil kabur dari istana. Ditatapnya mobil balap miliknya yang merupakan harta benda berharga baginya.

"Sejujurnya..." gumannya perlahan, sangat pelan. Ia kembali bangkit berdiri, berjalan keluar balkon yang langsung saja disambut oleh hembusan angin lembut dari luar sana. "...Apa benar aku tinggal di negeri ini?"

Ia bingung.

Apa ingatannya yang terganggu? Atau dia sedang amnesia?

Ia yakin betul kalau ia merasa asing dengan semua ini. Benarkah ia putra tunggal Raja istana ini? Betulkah ia sejak dulu lahir di negeri ini atau...

Yang ia ingat hanyalah mobil balap kesayangannya― "Wolver..."

―Dan sesosok orang yang begitu bearti baginya. "...Kaz,"

* * *

.

.

.

―.:: To Be Continued ::.―

.

.

* * *

**A/N:** Halooo, author balik lagi ke fandom ini dengan penpik baruuu! XDDD Gomen kalau ide ceritanya aneh atau nggak OOT. Sudah author putuskan, yang lebih cocok jadi seme itu Kazuya-chaan~ /digeplak. Apa alurnya berkesan ngebut? Kalau memang udah pas, author pertahanin begini terus, hahahaha. Disini bakal tetap pakai konsep balap, kok. Cuma _bassic_-nya itu _fairy tale_! XDD Jadi jangan tiba-tiba kaget kalau aku nge-_twist_ berbagai cerita _fairy tale_ disini dengan beberapa komposisi yang aku ganti dan aku kembangkan, hehehe. XDD /ditendang. Yak, di fanfic ini author membuka jasa(?) request~ Boleh request scene, atau kemunculan tokoh, atau pairing lain? Silahkan requestnya~ XDD Request akan saya buat kalau masuk akan dan pas timing-nya di fanfic ini, hohohoho. Sekian dulu author note-nya. Sesudah baca, boleh minta review-nya? :) Kritik, saran, pendapat, komentar akan diterima dengan senang hati, hehehe. Review sedikit, update ngaret lho :p /plak.

**R**egards,

_Hyucchi / IllushaCerbeast / SakiGane._


	2. Prince Meet Prince

Dongeng memang cerita yang manis,

Dan suatu hari Kaz menginginkannya,

Menginginkan dunia dongeng yang penuh dengan fantasi dan keajaiban,

* * *

.

.

.

**Fantasy**

**C**hapter 2.

**M**ade By © Hyucchi.

**D**isclaimer: **Scan2Go** bukan punya kami, enelan! Kami hanya meminjam karakter untuk cerita ini. Oke?

**P**air: Kazuya x Shiro.

**G**enre(s): Romance, Fantasy, Superanatural, Adventure, and etc.

**R**ate: **T**

**WARNING**(_s_):  
Semi-Canon, (kemungkinan besar) OOC, OC (hanya peran pembantu dan tidak akan di_ship_ dengan karakter asli, santai saja, haha), pendeskripsian dengan bahasa amatiran, Shounen-Ai, Boy x Boy, seme!Kaz, Misstypo bertebaran seperti makanan ikan, DE EL EL.

.

.

**DON'T LIKE? JUST LEAVE.**

**Don't Like? Still stay here? Aw, just go die! :p**

.

.

_Enjoy~_

.

.

* * *

_Preview Chapter 1: The Fantasy is Begin!_

Ia bingung.

Apa ingatannya yang terganggu? Atau dia sedang amnesia?

Ia yakin betul kalau ia merasa asing dengan semua ini. Benarkah ia putra tunggal Raja istana ini? Betulkah ia sejak dulu lahir di negeri ini atau...

Yang ia ingat hanyalah mobil balap kesayangannya― "Wolver..."

―Dan sesosok orang yang begitu bearti baginya. "...Kaz,"

* * *

_Chapter 2: Prince Meet Prince_

"Selamat datang, Pangeran Kazuya," sapa sederet pelayan berbaris guna memberi hormat pada Pangeran yang baru saja pulang―ditemani pengawal pribadinya yang tadi juga ditugaskan mencari Pangeran―. Tapi mereka langsung _sweatdrop_ melihat Pangeran muda mereka yang memasang muka memelas ke arah pengawalnya.

"Hiks, Myron apa kau tidak mengenalku!? Kau tidak ingat kalau kita dulu satu Tim untuk menjadi pembalap nomor satu!?" seru Kaz sembari merajuk baju pengawalnya yang dominan hijau dan berkesan gagah dipakainya―sekalipun tubuhnya kecil―. Si pengawal hanya menautkan alisnya tak mengerti.

"Apa yang kau katakan, Pangeran? Aku tidak mengerti, sepertinya kau baru saja ditimpa batu balok besar sampai kau jadi ngawur begini. Hah, aku harus panggil dokter istana untuk mengecekmu, bagaimana kalau kau hamil atau amnesia?" sahut si pengawal yang berbadan lebih kecil dari Kaz. Yang Kaz tahu adalah ia salah satu anggota Tim Balapnya―di dunia nyata―, Myron Seagram.

"Tidaakk! Aku tidak ditimpa batu balok! Dan aku juga tidak hamil dan amnesia!" sergah Kaz sembari menggeleng-geleng kuat kepalanya dan masih merajuk baju Myron di tengah jalan mereka menuju ruang pribadi pangeran.

"Lalu apa? Setelah aku menjemputmu di tengah hutan, kau terus berteriak-teriak aneh ke arahku, atu tak mengerti, Pangeran. Yang balap, yang Tim JET, atau apalah itu..." keluh Myron sembari mengacak-ngacak rambut coklatnya dan menghela nafas panjang. Kaz memasang raut wajah sedih mendengar itu, sepertinya Myron tak ingat. Atau ingatannya diganti oleh Penyihir yang waktu itu? Ah, Kaz rasanya ingin menangis sekarang!

"Huuh, kejam sekali..."

"Pangeran, jangan jalan-jalan sembarangan lagi. Cepat mandi dan ganti pakaian yang gagah," ujar Myron begitu sampai mengantarkan Pangeran ke depan kamarnya. Kaz melongo tak percaya, melihat pintunya yang berukiran _classic_ mewah saja sudah membuat Kaz harus _head-bang_ memastikan ini betul kamarnya atau bukan.

"I-Ini kamarku?" tanya Kaz tampak memastikan. Sepertinya mau tidak mau ia harus tinggal di negeri dongeng ini―untuk sementara waktu―.

"Aduh, Pangeran apa kau sedang amnesia?" tanya Myron balik sembari melihat-lihat Kaz memastikan. Sedangkan Kaz memasang raut wajah ragu.

"E-Err, sebenarnya tadi aku terjatuh di gua beruang, i-ingatanku jadi sedikit kabur..." jawab Kaz dengan tersenyum garing. Ia tahu ini semua gila! Ia terpaksa berbohong untuk tahu bagaimana plot cerita dimana dia berada sekarang! Dan mungkin sosok Myron yang ada di hadapannya ini bisa sedikit membantu soal itu. "...Jadi apa benar ini kamarku?"

Sedangkan si pengawal bertubuh kecil itu langsung membelalak matanya.

"A-APA!?"

* * *

―.:.―.:.―

Sekitar dua jam kemudian, Kaz sudah berada di kamar mandi yang berletak di dalam 'kamarnya'. Ia membersihkan tubuhnya seperti apa yang disuruh oleh 'pengawal pribadinya', Myron. Namun sepertinya si _deepblue_ _hair_ tampak mandi dengan ogah-ogahan. Lihat sajah wajahnya yang mirip dengan lele kesetrum itu dibawah guyuran air _shower_.

Ia terlihat begitu syok dengan apa yang diceritakan Myron mulai dari dua jam yang lalu, berupaya untuk mengembalikan 'ingatan' Pangeran.

Namun setidaknya, Kaz sudah mengerti ia berdiri sebagai siapa di negeri ini. Yaitu Pangeran tunggal dari Kerajaan _Soulth Revierra_. Cerita Myron mengenai anggota keluarga dan letak istana sebetulnya tak penting, jadi Kaz tak terlalu mendengarnya. Yang Kaz perlu ingat adalah posisinya disini sebagai Pangeran, lalu Myron sebagai pengawal pribadinya.

"_Nah, kau sudah ingat, 'kan? Sekarang cepat mandi, biar aku yang pilihkan baju bagus untukmu. Hari ini tak boleh ada cacat sedikit pun, kau tahu?"_

"_Me-Memangnya ada apa? Perayaan? Hari ulang tahun? Atau__―__"_

"_Ah, ya, kau lupa bagian ini juga? Hari ini adalah hari pertunanganmu dengan Pangeran dari Kerajaan North Eavelle,"_

"_A-APA!? AKU!? TUNANGAN!? De-Dengan__―__tunggu apa aku tidak salah dengar? Dengan Pangeran?"_

"_Aish, suaramu berisik sekali, sih, Pangeran! Iya, kau akan bertunangan dengan Pa-nge-ran dari Kerajaan North Eavelle. Dia sangat cocok untukmu, kau tahu?"_

Itulah yang membuat Kaz syok bukan kepalang. Baru saja ia ingin memulai menjalankan cerita ini lalu ia sudah dijadikan _gay_ secara instan? Eh, tunggu, dia sendiri juga _gay_ bukan karena menyukai seorang lelaki bernama Shiro Sutherland?

Hah, Kaz betul-betul ingin membanting kepalanya ke sungai kodok dan memhilangkan stressnya. Ia hanya menyukai Shiro, tahu! Ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana wujud tunangannya nanti. Mungkin berwajah _ikemen_ yang berjiwa banci? Atau berwajah mirip Pangeran Kodok karena Kaz mau membanting kepalanya ke sungai kodok? Hyiii, membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Kaz merinding sampai ke tulang sum sum.

_Byurr._

_Kyut._

Kaz menghela nafas pendek begitu mematikan _shower_ kamar mandinya yang bewarna perak mewah. Ia tahu walau semua ini berat, ia harus menjalankan cerita ini. Daripada ia terjebak lama-lama? Kaz masih tidak ingin impiannya sebagai Pembalap nomor satu lenyap hanya karena terkurung dalam dunia ini!

* * *

―.:.―.:.―

_Pangeran,_

_Ganti bajumu dengan pakaian yang sudah aku persiapkan. Setelah selesai, kau cukup menunggu sampai aku datang menjemputmu. _

_Myron Seagram._

Begitulah pesan yang dibaca Kaz berbentuk sepotong kertas di ranjang mewahnya yang ber_spring-bed_ biru tua, dominan renda-renda yang kelihatannya mahal, dan memiliki corak berkelas. Di samping surat itu sudah tertata sebuah setelan jas biru tua berenda-renda _classic_ dan berbahan lembut. Kaz melongo melihatnya. Ini semua sungguh mewah! Entah istananya, kamarnya, pakaiannya, semuanya sungguh diluar bayangan Kaz.

"Kerennya! Sepertinya tinggal disini sementara tidak terlalu buruk, hihihi..." Kaz terkikik sembari mengambil setelan jas itu dan mulai memakainya dengan senang hati. Setelah selesai, tanpa sadar Kaz justru mengaca ke cermin besar yang ada di kamarnya.

"Oh, Kaz, kau terlihat sangat tampan!" komentar Kaz bersemangat pada pantulan dirinya di cermin. Tidak terlalu buruk, pikirnya. Ia terus membolak-balik tubuhnya di depan cermin, melihat dari atas sampai bawah berharap tidak ada kesalahan. Eh, tunggu, kenapa dia jadi bersemangat seperti ini?

"Eh?" Kaz langsung menoleh ke arah belakang begitu melihat sebuah benda familiar yang terpantul di cermin tadi. Dan mata _amber_-nya langsung membelalak begitu melihat sebuah mobil balap kecil di meja samping tempat tidurnya.

"I-Itu _Falcon_! _Falcon_-kuuu!" teriak Kaz dengan dramatis lalu berlari menuju meja itu dan mengambil mobil balap yang tadi dilihatnya melalui pantulan cermin. Raut wajah Kaz menggambarkan rasa haru, rupanya ia tak berpisah dengan _Falcon_-nya sekalipun harus terdampar di negeri ini.

Si _deepblue hair_ melihat-lihat _body _mobil itu untuk memastikan. Bagaimana pun di dunia ini hanya dia yang tahu lekuk tubuh _Falcon_-nya secara terperinci. Dan kemudian Kaz kembali nyengir-nyengir bahagia. Ia menempelkan pipinya pada mobil itu. "Huwaa, senangnya _Falcon_-ku tetap ada..."

_Cklek_.

"Pangeran, kau sudah siap?" tanya Myron begitu membukakan pintu kamar pangerannya. Dan ia langsung_ sweatdrop_ melihat tingkah lebay Kaz yang sedang beromantis ria dengan mobil balapnya.

* * *

―.:.―.:.―

Sedangkan disisi lain, seorang Pangeran tampak duduk tenang di depan meja rias. Sesosok _elf _terlihat sibuk meriasi wajah tampannya yang dilihat disisi lain juga cantik.

"Hebina, jangan berlama-lama mendandaninya, dia laki-laki dan bukan perempuan," keluh Jack yang tadi menunggu di sudut ruangan. Sedangkan yang dipanggil hanya memalingkan wajahnya dan mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Ish, aku tahu! Bagaimanapun dia harus tampil spesial hari ini! Tunangannya yang tampan itu harus melihat Pangeran Shiro tampak _perfect_!" balas Hebina lalu menjulurkan lidahnya pada Jack. Ia kembali sibuk mendandani Pangeran tunggal Kerajaan _North Eavelle _itu.

"Sekali lagi kutekankan dia adalah laki-laki! Dan laki-laki itu tidak berdandan lama-lama seperti wanita! Jadi cepatlah, daripada acara jadi telat karena kau kelamaan meriasinya!" sahut Jack sembari menggaruk-garuk kepalanya tampak frustasi. Sudah hampir dua jam Hebina mendandani Si Pangeran dan sampai sekarang tak kunjung selesai.

"Ah, cerewet sekali! Lebih baik kau juga tata wajahmu sendiri daripada mengurusi Pangeran! Siapa tahu nanti petinggi-petinggi Istana justru muak mendatangi acara Pertunangan Pangeran karena wajahmu yang amis itu!"

"A-Apa!? Amis?" Jack tampak membelalak mata dan meraba-raba wajahnya. Hebina hanya terkikik kecil lalu menutup bedak khusus yang tadi dipakainya. Hebina menangkup wajah Pangeran berambut pirang itu dan melihat-lihat lagi. Si_ elf_ cantik tersenyum puas melihat hasil kerjanya.

"_Perfect_, Pangeran Shiro. Kau terlihat tampan. Eh, kau juga cantik! Ah, aku jadi iri pada wajahmu yang mulus ini," kata Hebina sembari mengambil sebuah sisir bewarna emas dari meja rias dan mulai menata rambut pirang pangeran yang sedikit acak-acakan. Si _crimson-eyes_ tak menampilkan respon bearti, ia hanya mengangguk kecil begitu Hebina mulai menata rambutnya.

"Hah, Pangeran tentu beda derajat darimu, Dasar _Elf_ Monyong," sahut Jack sembari melipat kedua tangannya. Hitung-hitung membalas ejekan Hebina padanya tadi. Walau sejujurnya ia menyukai gadis itu. Sayangnya gengsi lebih tinggi daripada perasaannya.

"A-Apa!? Monyong!?" Hebina tampak syok. Berhenti menata rambut Shiro, justru sekarang dia mengaca dan memperhatikan bibirnya. Ia menggerak-gerakan bibirnya dari a, i, u, e, o sampai Shiro dan Jack yang melihatnya hanya mampu _speechless_.

"Ah, Pangeran. Jangan lupa mobil balapmu," kata Jack daripada mereka berlama-lama _speechless _melihat Hebina yang masih sibuk dengan bibirnya. Jack menyerahkan _Wolver_ yang tadi dijaganya pada Shiro. Si pirang tak berbicara sepatah katapun, ia menatap mobil kesayangannya itu penuh arti.

* * *

―.:.―.:.―

Suasana di tengah istana _North Eavelle_ tampak begitu ramai. Tentu saja, ini merupakan hari yang begitu istimewa. Pertama, Pangeran tunggal negeri itu akan menginjak umurnya yang ke enam belas tahun saat bulan purnama mutlak malam ini. Yang kedua, di saat yang bersamaan akan diselenggarakan upacara pertunangan Pangeran negeri ini dengan Pangeran dari Kerajaan _Soulth Revierra. _

Ucapara pertunangan itu dilakukan untuk mendamaikan kedua negeri dan memulai hubungan kerja-sama yang mutlak. Dengan bersatunya kedua pangeran, maka hubungan kedua negeri itu pasti akan akur dan menjadi suatu kesatuan yang kuat.

Semua petinggi-petinggi Istana dan undangan-undangan tampak mulai memenuhi ruangan pesta yang sudah dipersiapkan di Istana _North Eavelle_. Langit mulai menjemput malam hari, terlihat jelas dari langit yang mulai menjadi ungu juga terlihat samar bulan besar yang sangat indah. Namun bulan itu belum membentuk purnama mutlak yang merupakan penempatan umur keenam belas Pangeran Shiro.

Sedangkan itu, disebuah mobil _classic_ mewah dari Kerajaan _Soulth Revierra _sedang dalam perjalanan menuju Kerajaan _North Eavelle_―dimana Upacara pertunangan akan dilangsungkan―. Juga beberapa mobil-mobil lainnya yang berisi tentara untuk menjaga Pangeran Kaz.

'_Ayo, Kaz, jangan tegang! Seperti apapun wujud tunanganmu, kau harus menjalankannya! Ini demi bisa keluar dari negeri ini dan kembali ke dunia nyata!'_ batin Kaz terus berteriak guna menenangkan degup jantungnya yang berdetak tak karuan. Iris _amber_nya melirik ke arah Myron yang satu mobil dengannya dan juga―err, seseorang yang bisa dibilang 'Ayahanda'nya.

"_Nah, Pangeran, ayo bersiap. Baginda Raja juga sudah menunggumu," _

"_Uaapaa!? Jadi ayahku itu... Taiga!? Tidak mauu! Aku tidak mau punya Ayah Singa jelek sepertinya!"_

_Jduagh._

"_Apa-apaan katamu itu, Kaz!? Dasar anak durhakaaaa! Anak bejaaat!"_

"_Baginda Raja, kumohon tenanglah! Tadi Pangeran terjatuh ke gua beruang dan ingatannya menjadi kacau! Mungkin ia jadi lupa pada anda, Baginda Raja!"_

"_Apa!? Benarkah itu, Myron!? Astaga anakku kenapa bisa sampai ke gua beruang, hah!? Baiklah kali ini kumaafkan kau!"_

"_Ta-Tapi__―__"_

"_Tidak ada tapi-tapian, Kaz! Cepat masuk ke mobil, kita semua bisa telat menuju Istana North Eavelle nanti!"_

Mengingat kejadian yang terjadi dua puluh menit yang lalu, Kaz hanya mampu bersujud ampun kepada siapapun mengetahui kalau yang berperan menjadi ayahnya disini adalah Taiga. Untung saja tadi Myron sempat membelanya, kalau tidak bisa jadi apa Kaz mengingat kalau tadi Ayahanda-nya sudah bersiap dengan mesin pencukur kumis karena syoknya si _deepblue hair_.

'_Astaga, Penyihir gila itu sungguh keterlaluan. Kenapa dia tidak memilih orang lebih bagus untuk jadi ayahku! Kenapa harus singa ini!?'_ batin Kaz sekarang mulai depresi dadakan. Ya, entah kejutan-kejutan apa lagi yang nanti akan dihadiahi untuknya di negeri ini.

'_Kaz, kau harus bisa bertahaan! Mau tunanganmu itu seperti Betty La Vea atau apapun, terima saja!'_ seru hati Kaz lagi, berusaha menyemangati dirinya untuk kesekian kalinya. Yang padahal deg-degan di jantungnnya tetap tidak hilang, yang ada malah bertambah tegang.

* * *

―.:.―.:.―

Kini gerombolan dari Istana _Soulth Revierra_ sudah tiba di depan Istana _North Eavelle_. Suasana Istana sungguh ramai, di luar maupun di dalam. Mulai dari memasuki gerbang Istana, Kaz hanya mampu melongo melihat keindahan Istana tempat tunangannya tinggal ini. Entah tumbuhan-tumbuhan cantik yang menghiasi kiri-kanan jalan masuk Istana, tentara-tentara yang berjumlah banyak dan menjaga ke seluruh penjuru istana, beberapa air mancur yang mewah bentuknya, jumlah undangan yang ribuan.

"Oh, kau sudah datang rupanya, Taiga!" seru sesosok figur berwibawah yang sedari tadi berdiri di depan istana bersama pengawal-pengawalnya menunggu. Kaz yang berjalan mengekori 'Ayahanda'nya dan pengawal pribadinya hanya mampu _jawdrop_ melihat sosok itu. Ia mengenalnya!

"Hahaha, maaf atas keterlambatan kami, Dradd!" sahut Taiga sembari mengibas jubah emas yang dipakainya lalu berjabat tangan dengan lelaki wibawah yang dimaksudkan tadi.

"A-A-Aa..." Kaz hanya mampu menunjuk Dradd dengan tangan bergetar dan masih setia pada _jawdrop_-nya. Myron yang berdiri setia di samping Pangeran hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, sepertinya Pangeran hari ini bertingkah yang aneh-aneh saja.

"Pangeran, jangan struk begitu! Ayo beri salam, dia itu Ayahanda calon tunanganmu tahu!" bisik Myron sembari menusuk sikutnya ke pinggang si surai _deepblue_. Dan Kaz semakin syok karena itu. Oh, jadi Dradd yang berperan menjadi ayah dari calon tunangannya? Tidak buruk, sih, Kaz tahu Dradd adalah orang yang baik dan bijaksana untuk ukuran seorang Baginda Raja.

"A-Ah, senang bertemu dengan Anda, hehehe..." ujar Kaz sembari menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya. Ia bingung harus berbicara sebagai apa. Sebagai Pangeran yang memberi hormat pada menantunya? Tidak! Kaz tidak pernah tahu kalau nasibnya seperti itu dan tak pernah mempelajarinya!

"Astaga, kenapa dia jadi konslet seperti ini? Maaf, ya, Dradd. Tadi dia sempat jatuh ke gua beruang saat jalan-jalan keluar istana, makanya ingatannya jadi aneh begitu," keluh Taiga sembari menghela nafas maklum. Sedangkan Dradd langsung terkejut mendengarnya.

"A-Apa!? Astaga, kenapa bisa terjadi? Apa kau baik-baik saja, Nak?" tanya Dradd sembari membungkuk dan melihat-lihat keseluruhan Kaz.

"Ah, tenang saja, aku sehat, kok! Hehehe," Kaz berusaha memperlihatkan kalau ia sedang (tidak) baik-baik saja. Sebetulnya itu hanya bohong, tapi entah kenapa perannya yang sebagai Pangeran justru membesarkan masalah ini.

"Baguslah. Bersikaplah gagah di depan calon tunanganmu nanti, kau mengerti?" tanya Taiga sembari menatap Kaz dengan tatapan mengintimidasi. Kaz hanya mampu menganggukan kepalanya. Kalau di dunia nyata, bisa saja ia melawan Taiga dengan cara apapun. Tapi sepertinya lain soal disini.

"_Ini dunia dongeng, dunia fantasi. Kau bisa menjalankan cerita di dunia ini seperti yang kau mau, asalkan kau bisa bertindak dengan baik dan benar, semuanya bisa kau kontrol~_"

Kata-kata si penyihir kembali terbayang di benak Kaz. Ia harus bertindak dengan hati-hati. Salah sedikit saja, ia bisa mengubah alur cerita. Dan sampai alur cerita menjorok ke arah yang salah, maka cerita ini tidak akan berakhir seperti yang Kaz harapkan. Lagipula ia belum menemukan Shiro yang juga terdampar di negeri ini!

"Ayo masuk, tidak baik mengobrol di luar. Aku jamin kalian semua akan puas dengan perjamuan yang sudah kusiapkan spesial untuk hari ini, hahahaha!" seru Dradd sembari berdiri sejajar dengan Taiga dan mereka berjalan bersama ke dalam istana. Myron buru-buru menepuk punggung Kaz untuk menyadarkan pemuda itu dari lamunannya.

"Pangeran, ayo kita juga masuk."

"A-Ah! Iya, ayo!" Myron hanya menggeleng-geleng kepalanya melihat tingkah aneh Pangeran-nya. Kenapa dia bertingkah canggung seperti itu, sih? Apa karena deg-degan menunggu calon tunangannya? Entahlah...

* * *

―.:.―.:.―

"Huwaa, ini pasti enaak!" seru Kaz sembari mengusap mulutnya melihat jamuan yang tersedia di depannya. Sekarang ia beserta Taiga, Myron, dan para petinggi Kerajaan _Soulth Revierra_ duduk di sebuah meja panjang dengan menghadap ke arah kiri. Meja berlapis kain emas itu pun tersedia berbagai hidangan beragam untuk mereka.

"Pangeran, jaga sikap makanmu, lho. Jangan sampai calon tunanganmu jadi struk karena melihat gaya makanmu yang seperti ayam gila," nasehat Myron yang duduk tepat disamping Kaz. Langsung saja Kaz menengok ke arah 'Pengawal pribadi'nya itu dengan tatapan tidak senang.

"Siapa yang kau katakan makannya seperti ayam gila, hah?" tanya Kaz dengan suara beratnya membuat Myron sedikit bergidik.

"A-Ah, aku hanya salah bicara, kok! Maaf, Pangeran!" seru Myron sembari menengada kedua tangannya. Melihat itu, si _amber-eyes_ hanya melipat kedua tangannya―sok―angkuh.

Di seberang meja makan yang diduduki seluruh penghuni Kerajaan _Soulth Revierra_, juga terdapat sebuah meja makan panjang berlapis kain perak yang ternyata diduduki Dradd dan petinggi-petinggi Kerajaan _North Eavelle_. Kaz hanya memiringkan kepalanya bingung karena ia melihat kursi di samping Dradd kosong. Kemana calon tunangannya?

Walau masih ragu, tapi setidaknya Kaz penasaran seperti apa wujud orang yang berperan menjadi tunangannya disini. Ia lupa bertanya pada Myron tadi saat ia masih berada di Istananya sendiri. Dan Kaz merasa tak enak kalau bertanya sekarang. Jadi ia hanya mampu bersabar sampai sosok tunangannya itu menampakan diri. Tapi tetap saja, ia penasaran! Apa jangan-jangan... Diego? Oh, tidak! Kaz hanya menganggapnya sebagai teman, tak lebih! Atau jangan-jangan... Antares? Noo!

Pembukaan pesta sudah mulai sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu, dan sebuah lapangan dansa besar di tengah-tengah kedua meja pun mulai terlihat penari-penari berbaju khas pulau tropis sedang menghibur para penonton. Meja emas dan perak yang diduduki masing-masing petinggi Istana mencondong lebih tinggi dari lapangan dansa, sehingga Kaz cukup menunduk untuk melihat berbagai tarian dan atraksi yang disuguhkan.

"Eh?" Kaz yang tadi asyik menikmati tarian yang dimainkan oleh penari-penari di bawah sana langsung mendelik begitu melihat sesosok figur di ujung sana berlari pelan menuju ke arah Dradd. Kaz membulatkan matanya tak percaya.

'_I-itu Jack!? Ja-Jadi tunanganku disini Jack!? Oh, tidak!_' teriak batin Kaz terlihat begitu syok melihat sosok yang ia kenali bernama Jack sedang menunduk dan berbicara pada Dradd entah apa yang mereka bicarakan. Oke, sepertinya bertunangan dengan Diego masih lebih baik, pikir Kaz demikian. Dan sekarang wajah penasarannya berubah menjadi lele kesetrum lagi.

"Kemana Shiro? Astaga anak itu lama sekali," kata Dradd pada pengawal pribadi putranya, Jack.

"Maafkan atas kelalaianku dan Hebina, Yang Mulia. Shiro sudah siap di belakang sana, aku akan langsung mengantarkannya," ujar Jack berharap Raja-nya tak kecewa. Ini semua sebetulnya salah Hebina! _Elf_ itu terlalu lama mendandani Shiro sampai acara sudah mulai pun masih sibuk rias kiri-kanan. Mana pakai acara _Cek-Monyong-Atau-Tidak_ yang sebetulnya karena Jack juga.

"Baiklah, cepat antar dia ke bawah! Nanti Taiga dan Kaz bisa kecewa!" perintah Dradd dengan cepat. Jack mengangguk patuh, ia segera mundur beberapa langkah dan berlari pelan menuju belakang.

Myron asyik menikmati tarian-tarian yang dilakukan beberapa peri cantik di lantai dansa sambil menyeruput teh hangat. Ia melirik sebentar ke arah pangeran, dan hal itu sukses membuat Myron tersedak kecil teh-nya. "Uphh! Astaga, Pangeran, wajah macam apa itu!? Tampillah yang gagah dan tersenyum! Calon tunanganmu akan datang sebentar lagi tahu!" omelnya dengan suara kecil sembari menyikut pinggang Kaz.

"Huuh... Tadi aku sudah melihatnya dan aku menjadi tak bersemangat..." jawab Kaz ogah-ogahan. Hilang sudah semangatnya begitu membayangkan ia bersanding dengan Jack diatas altar lalu menyanyikan lalu Pok Ame Ame.

"Melihatnya? Kapan? Calon tunanganmu belum datang, kalau tidak ia sudah duduk di samping Baginda Raja. Lagipula apa kau tak tertarik dengannya?" bisik Myron takut-takut kedengaran Taiga. Bisa diapakan dia nanti kalau sampai bicara yang tidak-tidak pada Pangeran sementara acara sedang berlangsung.

'_Hah? Ter-tertarik!? Dengan Jack!? Tidak! Aku masih lebih memilih dengan manusia daripada dengan alien! Ini pasti mimpi buruk! Ya, ini semua pasti mimpi buruk!' _

"Tidak, dia lebih buruk daripada yang aku kira... Rasanya aku ingin kabur sekarang..." balas Kaz―juga dengan berbisik―dengan lesuh. Ia belum mau menjual jiwanya pada iblis dengan bertunangan bersama alien macam Jack! Myron tampak sedih melihat ekspresi lele kesetrum yang Kaz tampilkan sekarang.

"Tapi bagaimana caranya―"

"Kaz, sedang apa kau berbisik-bisik? Cepat siapkan mobil balapmu lalu turun ke bawah dan temui calon tunanganmu!" perintah Taiga mengejutkan Kaz dan Myron bersamaan. Kaz menengok ke arah Taiga dengan tatapan ragu. Tapi kemudian ia memutuskan untuk mengikuti perintahnya. Ia meraih _Falcon_ yang tadi dibawanya dan turun.

'_Ck, kalau ada kesempatan, aku harus kabur!_' batin Kaz berteriak demikian. Ia pun bangkit berdiri dan turun ke bawah ditemani Myron yang merupakan pengawal pribadinya. Di tengah langkahnya, jantung Kaz tak henti-hentinya berdetak kencang.

"Kepada kedua Pengawal Pribadi Pangeran, diharapkan maju lima langkah menuju lapangan dansa~" seru si MC Acara yang Kaz kenal adalah MC Balap di dunia nyata. Sekarang Kaz dan Myron sudah berdiri tepat di luar lapangan dansa yang sudah kosong. Mereka berdiri di bawah tenda yang cukup untuk menutupi sosok mereka. Begitu pun dengan seberang sana.

"Aku pergi dulu, Pangeran," sahut Myron lalu meninggalkan Kaz dan berjalan lima langkah masuk ke lapangan dansa disusul Pengawal Pribadi pangeran _North Eavelle_ di ujung sana. Dan Kaz langsung melongo matanya begitu melihat―

'_I-Itu Jack!? Jadi dia Pengawal Pribadi calon tunanganku dan bukan tunanganku, 'kan!? Astaga, demi Falcon, syukurlaaah!'_ teriak batin Kaz meloncat-loncat senang sekaligus menghela nafas lega. _'Ta-tapi tunggu, kalau Jack bukan tunanganku, terus siapa yang__―__'_

"Diharapkan bagi kedua Pengawal Pribadi untuk mempersilahkan masing-masing Pangeran keluar menuju lantai dansa dan bertemu!" seru MC berambut merah muda itu lagi. Sesuai komando, Myron dan Jack pun saling membalikan tubuh dengan gerakan teratur. Melangkah tiga langkah, menghadap ke kanan, membungkuk dan mempersilahkan Kaz maupun calon tunangannya untuk maju.

Iris Myron memberi isyarat pada Kaz untuk maju. Sedangkan si _deepblue hair_ meneguk ludahnya. Deg-degan di jantungnya semakin parah! Ia pun mulai membusungkan dadanya berusaha bersikap gagah dan mulai maju ke depan. _'Berjuanglah, Kaz! Seperti apapun tunanganmu, kau harus bisa__―__'_

"Eh?" baru berjalan tiga langkah, Kaz sudah dapat melihat sosok tunangannya di seberang sana yang juga berjalan keluar. Kaz terpaku di tempatnya berjalan, namun langkahnya tetap tak berhenti, hanya melambat saja. Ia terkejut, tentu saja. Dan tidak sadar kalau seiring langkah kakinya semakin mendekat, kedua pipinya merona merah.

Iris _crimson_ itu, rambut _blonde_ itu, paras cantik itu. Ia tidak salah lagi...

"S-Shiro?"

Sedangkan si rambut pirang membulatkan iris _crimson_ indahnya melihat calon tunangannya. Sekalipun samar-samar, tapi ia mengenal betul siapa yang berdiri di depannya ini. Ini sosok yang dirindukannya, entah kenapa...

"Kaz..."

* * *

.

.

.

**.:~| Fantasy |~:.**

**~TO BE CONTINUED~**

.

.

**A/N** (Hyucchi): Halo, minna-san! Ini dia chapter dua dari fanfic Fantasy. Ternyata fandom ini masih sepi sekali penghuninya, jadi para perespon juga tak banyak. Tapi tidak apa-apa, kami ucapkan terima kasih kepada pembaca sekalian yang sudah mau meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca. :)

Hehehe, siapa bilang disini yang pangeran hanya Shiro? Kaz juga jadi pangeran, biar derajat mereka samaa~ #plak. Soal acara ulang tahun Shiro, aku nge-_twist_ dari cerita _Sleeping Beauty_, tapi kami tekankan kalau disini pasti berbeda dari sananya, hanya mengambil beberapa konsep, fufufu. Di chapter depan bakal ada scene balap, makanya Kaz disuruh turun sama Taiga dengan membawa mobil _Falcon_-nya~~~ XDD Kami harap bisa membuat scene balap sebaik-baiknyaa! Q^Q

Chapter depan juga penjahatnya sudah mau muncul, hayo tebak siapa? Tapi kayaknya kalian pasti bisa tahu siapa penjahatnya, fufufufu.

Atau ada yang pusing karena nggak kenal sama karakter-karakternya? Cek di **Scan2Go **wikia, oke? Disana infonya lengkap, kok. Jadi nggak perlu pusing siapa Taiga, siapa Dradd, siapa Hebina, siapa Jack, hehehehehe. Oiya, apa alurnya kecepatan? Author sedang ganti style-writing, nih. Jadi mohon bimbingannya, kalau ada kesalahan dan lainnya jangan sungkan untuk menyampaikannya di review, biar kami bisa _improve_! :DD

* * *

Balas review dulu, yah~ XDD

From **Mori Kousuke18**: Makasih banyak Mori-_san_ atas review-nya! :) Hehehe, keren, yah, sankyuu banget. Masih bingung sama plot-nya kah? Maklum yah, yang buat masih author abal dalam tahap belajar, sih, tapi semoga Mori-san bisa mengerti chapter ini, desu! Review again, onegai?

From **SakuraiShikarinko**: Gomen kalau kamu nggak suka, tapi kami sudah mencantumkan **'Don't Like Don't Read' **di fanfic ini. Jadi kalau anda tak suka, silahkan klik back dari fanfic ini. Sankyuu :)

From **Yuuyuuyuu**: Makasih atas reviewnya, Yuu-chan! :) Hehehe, author berusaha menuangkan semua imajinasi fantasi author di fanfiksi ini, semoga kamu menyukainya, Yuu-chan. Iyoo, Shiro dari sana-nya memang sudah tsundere, kok, fufufu. Kaz gombalin Shiro? Hmm, boleh juga, request-nya ditampung, ya! XDD Review again, onegai?

From **Megumare Hikaru**: Makasih banyak reviewnya, Hikaru-san! :) Shiro sama Kaz sama-sama jadi pangeran, kok, hanya saja berbeda wilayah kekuasahan, hehehe. Oh, ya, makasih banyak atas cek misstypo-nya. Author sudah kebiasaan menulis begitu, jadi susah menjadikannya misstypo tapi author akan berusaha memperbaikinya! :) Review again, onegai?

From **Arluawk987**: Thanks for reading and review, Arluawk-san! We are glad you read it even we wrote in Indonesian Language. Hope you like this chapter :) Review again?

From **Kihara**: Makasih banyak, Kihara-san atas review-nya! :) Hehehe, syukurlah kalau kamu menyukai fanfic ini. Chapter kemarin mungkin bisa dibilang prolog, tapi author tetap menjadikannya sebagai chapter 1, maaf ya kalau kesannya pendek. Tebakanmu betul, Kaz juga pangeran sama kayak Shiro. Ini sudah lanjut chapter 2, semoga kamu suka, ya! :) Review again, onegai?

From **Snowy Coyote**: Makasih reviewnya, Snowy-san! Ternyata suka Scan2Go juga? :) Hahaha, iya, sifat penyihirnya hampir mirip campuran hot-blooded Kaz dan iseng-nya Diego, jadi begitu deh #desh. Semoga kamu menikmati chapter 2 ini, ya! :) Review again, onegai?

* * *

Terima kasih banyak kepada pembaca yang meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca dan mereview. Kalau boleh minta review dari kalian yang sudah membaca? :)

Kritikan, saran, masukan, tanggapan, atau komentar akan diterima dengan senang hati juga bisa memotivasikan author untuk melanjutkan cerita, hehehe. Sekian dulu perjumpaan kita, sampai bertemu di next chapter!

_Be a blanc heart and a noir soul,_

SakiGane / IllushaCerbeast / Hyucchi.


End file.
